


Speyer

by StilesHale91



Category: Howards End (1992)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Crying, Face Slapping, First Kiss, First Time, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wilcox and Schlegel family's vacation in Speyer turns out different than in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speyer

**Author's Note:**

> This work of mine is based on the film, 'Howards End', I made several changes of course and my AU fanfiction has Tibby and Charles' relationship in the centre of the story.

Speyer

Near to the Speyerbach what couldn’t be called as a big river, at least not its way next to the Kutscherhaus accommodation two families were enjoying their breakfast outside at a neatly set table, with fresh white cloth on top of it with plenty food. The two separate tables were pushed next to each other, for an outsider it would have seemed like as if it’d be a big happy family, or two families in great friendship since God knows when, but the fact was they just became acquaintances in the German town few days ago. The Schlegel and Wilcox family. The young dark haired Schlegel girl was chattering intimately with the blonde younger Wilcox boy, meanwhile the three women, Mrs Wilcox, her daughter and Margaret Schlegel were talking with such delight as good old friends. Henry Wilcox, the father of the two boys, Paul and Charles, was simply enjoying the traditional German breakfast, and couldn’t wait to explore the town. Tibby Schlegel was too busy reading a guidebook of Speyer while he was sipping his tea. All together everyone was having a lovely time except for the older Wilcox boy, Charles, of course his father noticed it earlier than anyone would have, he was aware of his son’s nature and mood.  
“Charles, why aren’t you eating? It’d be mostly impolite to leave your plate untouched now, wouldn’t it?” The man in his middle fifties didn’t raise his voice at all, stayed as calm as he was before.  
“I’ll simply not touch that greasy sausage father.” Charles Wilcox said sternly and reached into his pocket for his brown pipe.  
“Then eat some cheese with tomatoes.” Henry Wilcox’s voice still wasn’t raised but it was on a more firm tone and sounded like an order not asking. However his son was in his early thirties, he couldn’t let him to behave like that.  
With a burning look at his father the sparkling blonde haired boy tucked his pipe back inside his pocket and reached over for one roll, took few slices of cheese with the fork and picked up one tomato. He didn’t have an appetite anyway, the horrible smell coming from the nearby Fish market made him almost sick, however his parents and brother were from the same class as him, but he tended to act as posh as it was possible and sulky like a teenager boy. If it’d be only them, he could have thrown a tantrum and would have started an argument, then leave the table to smoke his pipe in calmness, but not with these people around them. The two families were pleased to be together, except for Charles Wilcox.  
When he finally managed to finish with his breakfast, suffering from the fresh scent of the hagfish, herring and trout, another tragedy hit him when his father offered the Schlegel girls and Tibby to join them on their walk to the Speyer Cathedral and to visit some churches and museums.  
*  
“Domus sanctae Mariae Spirae.” Tibby, the young, twenty year old boy’s voice echoed in the Cathedral.  
“Enough of showing off Tibby, I’ve had enough yesterday when you so kindly lectured me about all these boring churches’ Latin names as well.” Charles Wilcox snapped at the young boy, no wonder as he was already in a bad mood.  
“You’re just jealous of my knowledge, and because you never studied at a university.” The brunette boy said quite cheeky and snickered quietly being mostly amused by the slicked back hair male’s behaviour.  
“Do not think I’m jealous of anything about you Tibby! If that’s what you learn at university I don’t want any of it. Studying a dead language which is only used by doctors and priests, oh and little twits like you.”  
“How defensive you became Mr. Wilcox.” Tibby grinned and ran his brown eyes on the other’s red face. “But it’s not only Latin they’ve taught me….This is a Romanesque cathedral, founded in 1030 by Conrad the II. There’s a crypt as well, it’d be a pity to miss that out.”  
Charles rolled his eyes but followed the short boy along to the monumental crypt, while the others stayed at the Chapels. It was cooler in the crypt, the air was humid and all the sounds coming from outside stopped to exist, it was only him and the Schlegel boy down there. He would have thought that a crypt should be smaller than that but he avoided commenting about it loudly because the least he wanted that a schoolboy would give a lecture to him. Tibby leaned against one of the columns smiling as he looked around running his thin fingers along his straight light brown locks then pulled his brown sweater tighter around himself.  
“You should have dressed up more than that.” Charles said quietly as he was walking around touching the walls and columns time to time.  
“Seconds ago you call me an idiot, and now you’re concerned about my health, how chivalrous of you, Mr Wilcox.”  
“I only made a true statement; there wasn’t any intention to make you believe I’m concerned. Don’t flatter yourself Tibby.”  
“How come that a wealthy, handsome man like you still doesn’t have a ring on his finger. Oh wait I know…no one could stand such manner like yours more than few minutes. I read dreadful news sometimes about women killing their husbands, but in your case it’d explain….” Tibby giggled as Charles grabbed onto his sweater’s collar and grabbed him up easily from the floor pressing him against a column.  
“There are several girls who I could marry any time, and for your information I’m already seeing a nice young lady, Dolly. There’s nothing wrong with my manner unless if I’m in the company of someone from a lower class. If my father wouldn’t be so stubborn I already would have asked him to avoid your family’s companion, higher class shouldn’t be in contact with the dirt.” Charles let go off Tibby and looked down at him grinning quite chuffed, panting slightly, however he was used to arguments, he worked himself up enough to breath heavily.  
“We’re not from dirt. I worth as much as you Charles!”  
“To you, I’m Mr. Wilcox!”  
“I call you whatever I please to.”  
Charles sighed then slipped his fingertips along his gelled hair, and glanced at Tibby with a softer look, that was it, his apology, no one could ever count on more from him than that.  
“Why did you decide to choose that Dolly, Mr Wilcox?” Tibby asked on a calmed voice and Charles looked at him relaxed though with a slight surprise because of the question.  
“I haven’t chose her yet, as I said I’m only seeing her. She’s from a well-respected family, she knows her place, and behaves decently what can’t be said about someone.”  
“Because I use my mind. I bet she has no idea about politics, business, history, art, literature. All you care about is class? And what’s behind the pretty rich clothes? An empty mind.”  
Charles wasn’t getting worked up about the comment he just simply rolled his eyes and shrugged leaning against the cold wall, not even noticing how his black suit became all dusty.  
“I can live with that. It’s the best if she doesn’t bother much about thinking, so she won’t give me a headache like the one you just gave to me.”  
“Sorry about that, Mr Wilcox. “ Tibby said honestly this time and stepped up front of the taller male looking up at him. “But apart from arguments, isn’t it refreshing that your partner can talk about anything with basic knowledge?”  
“Maybe…but I have male friends for that, at my father’s company where I work.”  
“Yes….but what about…a man who’d really understand you, and wouldn’t find you a posh moron even with your bad manner, and would talk to you about anything honestly.”  
Tibby grinned as he saw Charles was about to burst out into another yelling, but just before that he slipped his thin palm on the reddened cheek of the older Wilcox boy and quickly stood on his tip toes so he was able to press his lips against Charles’, as his lips were partly open, he managed to kiss him, using his tongue. Even though the kiss didn’t last more than few seconds, but Tibby knew that it was worth it, even when he got the biggest slap on his face in his whole life. He even lost his balance for a short time and nearly fell on the ground. He hissed and rubbed his left cheek while he held his eyes on the furious blonde male storming out of the crypt.  
*  
“Oh Tibby darling, what on Earth happened to your face.” Margaret asked on a concerned voice and cupped his cheek. Everyone was standing there outside the Cathedral, it was Tibby who left it last. Before even answering he ran his eyes on the Wilcox family, all of them were smiling and talking, except for Charles who was glaring towards at him. Thank God, then Charles didn’t tell anyone about what happened.  
“I just slipped on the stairs downwards to the crypt and fell, the most awkward falling as my legs and arms are alright, but I fell on my head.”  
“Oh poor Tibby.” Helen stroked her brother’s cheek then she turned back to Paul continuing their intimate chatter.  
“I’m fine really.” Tibby said and backed off a bit, telling them that they could continue their walk.  
*  
“Ah…God..” Tibby washed his sore cheek with the cold water in their bathroom at the Kutscherhaus seeing how red his left cheek was and even a bruise was about to be formed on it. “If a slap from him is like this, I wouldn’t want to know what his punch is like.” He mumbled to himself and moaned quietly as the icy water eventually made its effect and made the pain more bearable.  
Tibby didn’t exactly know why he kissed him; of course he knew one reason. He found the older Wilcox boy well dressed, handsome, his blonde slicked back hair, that lethal look of his beautiful eyes, the pretty lined nose, everything, even his manner. But this wasn’t the first time Tibby found someone handsome but still never kissed anyone before, then why now? Especially someone who’s that posh and insulted his class, of course Tibby was provoking him but still it was unacceptable. It was a mystery, he couldn’t explain to himself, but he knew one thing, that even in the price of another slap he’ll want to kiss those thin soft lips again.  
*  
“Your mother talked to Miss Margaret Schlegel and we’ll be having a picnic with them in a nearby park this afternoon…”  
“Mother!” Charles stormed inside his mum’s room and looked down at her with those burning, mad eyes of his, it was the easiest thing for him to lose his temper. “What’s this all about? They’re below our class…why do you let them stick to us like a parasite!”  
Even before an answer Henry grabbed onto his older son’s arm and pulled him out of the room.  
“You know very well your mother’s health isn’t good, do not upset her with your ridiculous behaviour Charles, if I may ask you.”  
“But…” Charles swallowed big, walking up and down to calm himself a little bit, so much anger was inside him, and it was hard to control all that.  
“If you’re that cross about coming with us you can stay with their young brother, he’ll be visiting the nearby library, some museums, he’ll be having his second year at the University of London, and though I haven’t sent you to a university, you got precious private lessons at our home, moreover at my company you’ve learnt a lot, it’d be useful for the boy to go with him.”  
*  
“I thought you’d have rather joined the others with the picnic…better in such a warm weather than coming to this library and museums with me.” Tibby said quietly as they were walking along the rows among the bookshelves with Charles who didn’t say a single word to the other boy on their way to the institution.  
“Let’s not talk about this, Tibby.” Charles said as his eyes twitched for a second already feeling close to the edge.  
Tibby held his eyes on him rather intrigued, there was something incredibly attractive about that aggression and violence inside the man, and it solved the question why did Tibby decided to kiss him, and that was it, this temper of the other male. He was getting bored of the entire prissy, dull, genteel males, either middle classed or high classed ones. This was the first time Tibby met with someone with such animal brutality. He closed his eyes for a second recalling Charles’ eyes back at the crypt or at the breakfast when he was angry, if a stare could kill Charles would have killed a lot of people, and it made Tibby wonder how far would Charles’ anger burst out would lead if there would be no one to stop him. His left cheek still hurt and he noticed that occasionally the older Wilcox was glancing at it, not concerned at all but bit surprised that a simple slap caused such sore skin and bruises.  
“There’s a lake nearby, I saw it from the car, we could go for a swim.”  
“What do you think, that I’m some stall boy who’d swim with you in a dirty lake where anyone can see us?”  
“Nah…I just thought it’d be good as the weather is unbearably hot, Mr Wilcox.” Tibby rolled his eyes then picked up a book, looking at the pictures of old statues in it.  
“Maybe I’m not good in Latin but I know much about statues…that one is by Joseph Nollekens, Castor and Pollux.”  
Tibby grinned at the comment about the statue of the two nude male and he glanced up at Charles, smirking when he made the other grumpy again knowing from the red ears then he put the book back and followed him outside stretching a bit on the street.  
“It’s really hellish, Mr Wilcox…at least let's go for a little walk to the nearby forest, this heat is killing me.”  
“I won’t go to the forest, I’m not dressed like that.”  
“Then let’s go back to the hotel and change.”  
*  
“Hm…it’s nice, way bigger than my room, and what a lovely view to the river.”  
“The view is not bad, but the stink from the fisher market is just as horrid as in your room I guess.” Charles wasn’t found of having Tibby in his room but the boy was mostly bored and wanted to take a look at their rooms. “You have a big four poster bed, unlikely to my narrow uncomfortable one, it’s supposed to be for two persons.”  
Tibby fell on his back onto the white bedsheet and grinned when Charles couldn’t even first find the right words.  
“Get up! Right now!”  
“Make me.” Tibby stick his tongue out and began to chuckle when Charles grabbed firmly onto his arm but he pulled Charles on the bed as well.  
“This is ridiculous! Get out of my room this instance!” Charles yelled at him and shook the boy roughly, but as Tibby just kept fooling around he grabbed onto Tibby’s pants and pulled them harshly off till his knees. The young boy couldn’t even recall if he ever been spanked but never like this that’s for sure. He moaned when the first spank hit his bare bum, then as more and more came, he lost counting and grabbed tightly onto the pillow under him shivering how it hurt. He was scared and it was painful of course, but as he glanced back behind his shoulder, however embarrassing it was from the mad look of Charles, how his perfectly gelled hair was now dropped in his forehead, seeing him like that soon resulted in a bulge, for the young boy. He panted how even more hits came. Will this man never get tired of it? He surely didn’t want Charles to notice the uncomfortable erection but as he finally stopped the spanking he pushed Tibby on the bed and as he rolled on his side the bulge was seen by him immediately. Tibby was sure he’ll throw him out or tell everything to his family, but this wasn’t what happened.  
“On your knees.” Charles’ veiled voice turned Tibby on even more and he obeyed, not knowing whether he’ll get more spanking but apart from one last hit that wasn’t what happened. He bit onto his lips when he heard Mr Wilcox removing his own pants, he didn’t dare to look back but he’d love to see how he looked without his clothes on. The young boy gasped when he felt the wet erection of the other male pressed against his untouched hole. He cried up when without any preparation the older boy thrust his thick member inside him. “God…” Tibby held tighter onto the pillow and however he felt humiliated but even cried a bit how Mr Wilcox began to hump him frenetically. He didn’t want him to stop at all, despite of the huge pain, his own cock was still rock hard. A pleasurable moan left his wet lips when he felt Charles’ firm grip on his member, he didn’t want him to be soft at all, in a few seconds he begged him to do it harder, he loved how wild this high classed, and rich male could turn into. Tibby whimpered as Charles squeezed roughly his balls, few drips of precum dripping down onto the freshly ironed bedsheet, when he felt Charles’ nails digging into his skin he couldn’t last any longer and squirted all over onto the sheet. He gasped as Charles pinned him on the bed completely and rutted himself faster on him, in few seconds cumming deep inside him.  
*  
It was so strange, however it was a possible thing to happen from the very beginning in Tibby's head, but he never would have thought it will ever come true. He snuggled closer to Charles fondling his beautiful golden locks, however the older male was rough he was found of such cuddling and fondling coming from the younger male.  
“You’ve never been with anyone, right?”  
“You were the first, Mr Wilcox.” Tibby said with a deep blush on his cheek and he continued stroking the handsome male’s chest, his body was so delicate. “Your body is like those statues in those books or museums of Greek Gods.”  
Even a man like Charles smiled about the comment and he pressed a kiss onto Tibby’s brunette hair. The young boy stared panicked because of the knocking on the door and a young maid entered, not as Charles who stayed calm and ruffled his hair a bit. “Take the laundry from the chair.” A maid wasn’t important in Charles’ eyes, they were only servants and didn’t matter what they saw, in his point of view, but Tibby of course pulled the blanket more on himself till the girl would have left, who was trying to avoid looking at the two men in the bed. 

London

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me where Helen is going. I should have gone to Howards End with her!”  
“Tibby darling, I wouldn’t have thought you’d want to, I thought you’d have to work on those essays.” Margaret said calmly and stroked Tibby’s back.  
“It’s just how could you let her go alone.”  
Tibby sighed then went down the stairs to check the postbox, two letters, both from Howards End, one from Helen, and the other one… Tibby quickly hid it in his pocket and his heart began to beat faster as he recognized Charles’ handwriting on the other envelope. After listening to Margaret reading up about Helen and Paul’s engagement, he ran up to his room and carefully opened up the envelope.  
Tibby,  
I thought I’d got rid of your family when we parted at the station but your sister is here with us at Howards End, seems like I cannot find peace from these Schlegel people, however annoying it is, still I would have prefer to have your company here, in this horrible house. I’ll inherit it but I’ll try to get rid of it as soon as possible, my mother is in love with it though, so as your strange sister. You were right about Dolly there’s absolutely nothing we can talk about but the weather, still I’ve asked her to marry me. I’d appreciate if you’d tell no one about what happened at Speyer.  
Charles Wilcox  
Tibby’s cheek soon was covered with salty tears all over, he threw the letter away and laid down on the bed breaking out into tears, and sobbed into the pillow, trying to remain as quiet as he could. As he was reading the first part of the letter he was even smiling, but as he read about the engagement he felt like his heart broke into pieces, he wasn’t simply just attracted to Mr Wilcox but he fell in love with him.  
*  
Shortly Helen was home and Tibby was informed that the engagement was broken up between Paul and his sister, he wasn’t surprised, Paul must be as heartless as Charles, but this wasn’t the true suffering, but when Margaret noticed their new neighbours in the house front of them, Charles and that empty headed woman, newly wed just moved in. Tibby had to behave and try to give all his anger towards Paul otherwise Margaret or Helen would have suspected something.  
It was the last night in the flat before Tibby would have go back to the dorm, and the university. He was sitting in his window, in pyjamas holding his eyes on the big windows, like he did so many nights and days, sometimes seeing how Charles and Dolly were talking, or them having tea, but this night what he saw made him feel like his heart was beating in his throat. Both Tibby and Charles knew that they were living so close but neither of them made a visit. The curtain was pulled away, and Tibby gasped when he saw Charles taking off his shirt looking in the direction exactly to his room. The boy pressed his palm against the glass feeling how few tears began to run down his cheek. From the view Tibby already felt how his cock became hard, he slipped his hand into his pants and began to touch himself, from the intense moving he was sure that Charles was aware of what he was doing, he panted when the other pushed his pants down as well, and even though he saw him from a certain distance but the blonde bushy pubic hair and the pink spot was more than enough to make the young boy cum inside his pants, he covered his mouth to muffle his moaning, soon Charles began to put his pyjama on and pulled in the curtain. Tibby got rid of his messy pyjama pants and stood front of the mirror in his room looking back from behind his shoulder, watching the several bruises on his still sore bum, he bit onto his lower lip and closed his eyes recalling the sinful, sweet memories of Speyer in Mr Wilcox’s room. 

University of London

“If a man played about with my sister I’d send a bullet through him, but as I suppose you sank too deep in books.”  
How dare he? How dare he even come here?! After all he’s done. After all what Charles Wilcox and his horrible family committed against them! He played with his feelings, married that silly woman, and they already had one baby, another one on the way. How badly poor Helen was treated by them all who finally found happiness with Leonard Bast, the poor fellow who became a beggar thanks to the Wilcoxs, and now this man was here to ask about whose baby was Helen’s.  
“You have no right to come here, Charles!”  
“I want to know! Who is it?! Someone I know? Speak up man!”  
“Why do you want to know so badly?!” Tibby frowned as Charles grabbed onto his suit and pinned him against the fireplace’s side. “You don’t even care about that house, you wrote it yourself that you’d just sell it! Why does it bother you so much that my sisters would be living there, if your father married my older sister, it’s the least he can do for them.”  
“Maybe I just want to sell it, but it still belongs to me and not some middle classed women, one who took a rise out of my poor father, and the other was hooked up by some nameless man, who left her pregnant.”  
“You have so much money, you’d have enough from the company what you’ll inherit as well, you only care about that old house because you just couldn’t accept it that my sisters would finally get what they deserve…If that Dolly of yours would make you happy, and you’d be truly in love with her then you’d not care so madly about things like Howards End, or who’s the father of my sister’s unborn child. When I was at home I was staring at your window as frequently as I could and I never saw you with Dolly like that, the most sexual thing was when you let me stare at your naked body!”  
Tibby cursed when Charles slapped him, his glasses falling down on the floor and breaking apart.  
“Then why did you do it? Why did you stood there that night, you saw me clearly and saw what I was doing. Just answer me!” Tibby hissed as he was rubbing his burning skin and looked into Charles’ eyes.  
“I…” Charles pulled his pipe out of his pocket then Tibby grabbed onto it and threw it into the fire. “What…are you mad?!”  
“Just tell me the truth. Were you just playing with me? Please tell me the truth.”  
Charles sighed then reached out wiping off a few tears off the younger boy’s cheek with his thumb.  
“It doesn’t matter, even if I don’t love Dolly and if I feel anything towards you, there’s no way there can be anything between us. I can’t leave Dolly, what would my father say?”  
“Since how long does your father’s opinion matter to you? An independent, so strong and powerful man like you. Why don’t you do whatever you please t…”  
Tibby moaned when Charles kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue as far as he could inside his mouth, his strong hand was slipping along his brown locks and pulled on them firmly. Tibby whimpered as he felt the sweet taste of his kiss again, his wonderful scent. Tibby began to kiss his neck then lower all along his chest and belly through his shirt then undid the buttons on his pants smiling lustfully as he saw the thick erection. First he buried his nose against the thick blonde pubic hair and sniffed in the great odour making his own cock in his pants to throb. Tibby pressed his soft lips against the wet slit and licked at it gently, the slightly sour and salty taste was delicious, it made the young boy even more aroused than he already was. Tibby pressed his lips tighter against the tip of the shiny pink cock and sucked on it eagerly. Charles soon grabbed onto his locks and pulled him tighter to himself, the young boy first gagged and coughed from the strange feeling, how the others’ penis was poking his throat. He pulled back taking few deep breathes then tried again this time succeeding, however few tears rolled down his cheek but he let the other do as he pleased to. His hands ran up under Charles’ white shirt and stroked his chest and belly all along then cupped his firm arse. When the warm sperm squirted against his throat he coughed a bit but apart from a few drops which ran down on his chin was swallowed by him. Tibby smiled when Charles helped him up and kissed him longingly again, he hoped their affair won’t end up here. 

Howards End

“Margaret, a letter from Tibby.” Helen sat down outside of the old house, she already put her son to bed, Henry was in the company working, so as Leonard as Henry employed him because of the Schlegel girls’ favour.  
Dear Margaret and Helen,  
I’m writing from Greece, I wouldn’t have thought I will ever see Athens, but of course Charles’ admiration towards Greek art gave me a slight clue where he’d want to spend the summer. I do hope all of you are doing fine. I do hope Mr. Henry Wilcox will someday accept his son, because he’s happier than ever and I think that’s the most important. We cannot go back to England, after all the scandal what Dolly and Charles’ sister did. But you know you’re always welcome in our home, in the lovely Italy. I do miss you my dear sisters.  
Tibby Schlegel  
“We could visit them in September, it’s still so hot in Italy, when it becomes all rainy and chilly here.” Helen said with a smile on her face. Margaret nodded and was glad about the idea, it has been quite a while since the Schlegel girls met Tibby. 

Athens

“Today I’ve seen more statues and old buildings than in my whole life, Charles.” Tibby said exhaustedly and shut their hotel room’s door.  
“Just don’t say you’re tired, I have a better plan for the afternoon than resting like old couples.” Charles grabbed onto Tibby’s arm pushing him against the white wall sucking the young male’s neck leaving bite marks all around, then the two men began to get rid of their clothes once they were completely naked Charles pulled Tibby along to their window and sat down at it holding Tibby in his lap, stroking his thin thighs. “Isn’t it beautiful, Tibby?”  
“One thing is more beautiful than this view, his name is Charles Wilcox.” Tibby giggled as he felt the warm and half hard cock poking his arse, he snickered deeply blushed as two young men in navy stripped shirts whistled at them appreciatively down from the street. Charles pulled in the shutters then held onto Tibby’s hand and walked along to the bed with him. The young boy spread his arms leaning against the wall on his palms and he let out a thin whine as he felt Charles’ tongue pressed between his arse cheeks, the pleasure was heavenly how his wet tongue was licking around the overly sensitive hole then how it slipped inside deeply. Charles hummed pleased as his tongue was thrusting in and out from the tight, pink honey flavoured hole of the boy’s. “Oh please Charles, I want you inside me.” Tibby moaned as the older man rolled him on his back and without further ado thrust his aching erection inside Tibby’s needy hole. “Te valde amo ac semper amabo.”  
“I told you Tibby if you speak Latin again you’ll be punished.” Charles said warningly stopping the intense thrusting inside the pretty boy.  
“I did it on purpose, dear Mr Wilcox.”  
Tibby grinned cheeky and bit onto his lips when Charles reached over for his leather belt and placed the young male onto his lap.  
“You’re ready?”  
“Whenever you are my love.”


End file.
